Rotary valves, as such, are not new but have taken many configurations depending on their application. Problems frequently experienced are (1) excessive wear and/or (2) expensive materials required to avoid wear because of end or side loading effects or because of relatively high operating speeds. The valves may become quite expensive and difficult to manufacture where porting is required for many connections to one or more driven motors or other output devices. Such multiple porting arrangement may also result in a rotary valve which is excessively large and heavy. In some analog valving arrangements, the valve may be metering with large pressure drops and very little valve overlap which tends to cause excessive erosion and wear on metering edges. It is desirable, from a wear standpoint, to be able to reduce pressure drops and increase valve overlaps which effect tends to be inherent in a digital-type valve where gating rather than precise metering is required. In some applications the valve may be required to operate at high ambient temperatures which will further exacerbate the wear problem because of reduced lubricity of the operating fluid. Thus it is desirable to provide a rotaty valve mechanism which avoids high operating speeds and high operating pressures and which, although providing flow to multiple output passages, is relatively inexpensive to build and which is not excessively large or heavy.